Wolf Bite
by Punk Rock Hippie
Summary: This is the story of how a young Remus Lupin was bitten and infected by a werewolf when very young.


Wolf Bite

It was a November night as Peter and Brigette Lupin took their three children on a walk. Peter was a very well to do wizard with dark hair and blue eyes, while his wife had brown hair and eyes. Of their three children, the eldest was Romulus, who had inherrited his father's black hair and poor eyesite, while also carrying his mother's eye color. The second of their children was named Lunarius, and was a girl. Like her father and brother, she too had black hair but also had the eyes of her father, and carried with her only the personality of her mother.

The youngest of the Lupin children was Remus, who at three years old, was the only of the Lupin children to have his mother's brown hair and her eyes. Remus was by far the shiest of the children and was constantly the point of their jokes although he often times was too young to realize it. Whereas Romulus who was seven and Lunarius who was six shared a close brother-sister relationship, Remus was much too young.

On this particular night, the Lupins chose to follow a path that Mr. Lupin had made in the woods behind the village of Romas where they lived. Mr. Lupin had taken the day off of work, he was an accountant, because he had taken ill and as the day had gone on he felt much better. The family would frequently go on walks through the local park or through the small village but due to his illness the family were not able to go until well after dark.

"Romulus, look after your brother and don't go too far ahead." Mrs. Lupin called into the dark ahead. Romulus was leading both of his siblings in a run as his parents casually walked behind. Romulus nodded and continued his run at a slightly slower pace while his father ignited his wand to light the path ahead he and his wife.

Romulus and Lunarius came to a halt about fifty foot from their parents and began chasing eachother in the dark as a giggling Remus looked on in amusement. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were only a yard or so from the children when Lunarius tripped over the roots to a tree in the dark and fell into the trunk of the tree.

Romulus instantly came to a halt realizing what had happened to his sister and he rushed to help her as did both parents. Meanwhile, Remus had lost interest in the chase and had continued on into teh dark, eventually off teh trail. By the time Mrs. Lupin realized he was gone, Remus was a good deal off of the path in the middle of the woods.

Remus wondered on in the dark admiring teh scenery and animals that he met along the way. By nature he was a gentle person and it was not uncommon for him to be able to tame a wild bird or a stray cat into staying to play with him for a while. As he wondered through the woods he, being much too young to know the difference, didn't know the difference between an average house dog and the great wolf that was crouching within the shadows.

As kind and gentle as he was, Remus also did not think anything of teh giant creature jumping in front of him as he continued to walk. In fact, Remus noticed the wolf and laughed at it, but continued walking until the wolf was on top of him. Instantly he felt the wolf's claws dig into his flesh and gave out a cry of pain that echoed in the surrounding woods.

As the wolf clawed the child across the child across the face Mr. Lupin came running with his wand in hand. He had by now sent Romulus and Lunarius back to teh house while he and his wife searched for their youngest child. He could hear his son's scream but at first was not sure what direction it had come from and by the time he found him, Remus was howling in pain with the wolf's teeth stuck in his chest. "STUPIFY!" Peter yelled as he came into sight of his son.

Instantaniously the wolf flew through teh air in one direction while his son flew in the other, the outcome of a poorly cast stunning charm. The wolf let out a howl and took off into the woods howling, apparently being missed by the bulk of the spell. Mr. Lupin lowered his wand and grabbed his son before running him back to the house.

That night, Mr. Lupin called the doctor to come look after teh youngest of his children. The doctor came out with his standard supply of medication and potions but at first glance knew that he had bad news for teh Lupins.

"Peter, can I speak with you in private?" He asked, wishing to bring Mr. Lupin away from his two elder children. Peter nodded and asked Lunarius and Romulus to look after their brother while he spoke to the doctor. The two left the three children in Remus' bedroom and proceeded to the kitchen where a nervous Mrs. Lupin was in the process of making tea.

"Doctor, will he be alright?" Brigette asked as soon as she saw teh doctor and her husband.

"I think both of you should have a seat while we discuss your options." The doctor gestured to teh kitchen table as he spoke and waited for the Lupins to be seated.

"I'm afraid that Remus was not attacked by an ordinary wolf, but a werewolf. The damage that you see is just the beginning of it. Had he only been scratched, he would only minor wolf like symptoms. However, the wolf managed to bite him once on the rib and once on the chest. Without a doubt your son is now what is called a lycanthrope."

Mrs. Lupin began to cry as Peter put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "You said we would discuss our options. Is there any treatments he may take?"

The doctor solomnly shook his head. "I am afraid not. However, it was very dark out there and you may not have found your son in time. I'll swear it to tehy Wizengammot that I was never here if taht is what you wish."

Outraged, Peter rose to his feet and drew his wand. "Are you advising me to kill my own son doctor?"

"Not at all Peter. I'm just saying...I was never here. If the boy lives, he will be treated as an outcast by all of our world. Your son will become a cold blooded murderer by moonlight and there is nothing you or I will be able to do about it. He will live a cursed life now Peter, you need to understand that. Our world is not kind to werewolves, he will be lucky if you can find a private tutor to school him or if he can find a job later in life. You need to ask yourself do you want your son to live a life like that?"

"I'm sorry doctor, I need too ask you to leave. You can not stand here in my house and tell me that the best choice for my son is to kill him. Get out now, or I just might end up killing you." The doctor shook his head and gave one last heartfelt glance at Mrs. Lupin before he left the Lupin's house.

A good many hours later, young Remus awoke in a cold sweat with his siter asleep at the foot of his bed. He felt like new, all of his cuts healed over, and had a craving for raw meat. Although the boy didn't yet know it, this was the beginning to what would be a damned life, a life that he had no place to hide from. And to think, it all started with one small wolf bite.


End file.
